Dancing in the Aegean
by Anduria Trianys
Summary: A fluffy and slightly smutty spin-off of 'Jack and Ianto's Foray into Troy'. Jack and Ianto spend some time together - but they soon discover that they're not alone when they meet two who are very like them. Rated to be safe.


**Dancing**** in the Aegean**

Okay, this is a spin-off to my other fic, 'Jack and Ianto's Foray Into Troy'. It's Jack/Ianto, Achilles/Patroclus and...well, all four of them together too! Basically, all you need to know is that Jack and Ianto have ended up in Troy (and that Achilles and Patroclus are strongly believed to have been lovers).

* * *

The crimson sunset lit up the whole ocean as if it was on fire. Further up, the waves swept onto the shore, as gently as the clouds above as they softly deteriorated into white trails, pale as moonlight against the slowly darkening seashore. Only the starry light of a few campfires were left as an indicator that there were even ships or huts there at all.

At this point, as he immersed himself in the cool water, Ianto would never have thought that he was in the middle of one of the greatest wars in ancient history. Here, and now, there was only him and the atmosphere surrounding him and he was at peace. He trailed his fingers through the water and closed his eyes, listening to the music of the waves.

A small fish found its way around his ankle, causing him to smile at the sensation; it was different, but not unpleasant. If anything, it felt like silk, though not the silk that his ties were usually made of. Perhaps it was the water that made it seem unusual.

He sat up slightly and smiled when he saw that the water by the shore was rippling and a familiar figure approached him, his chest shimmering in the pale light as he came closer.

"Hi," whispered Jack as he nipped at his bare shoulder, his hair rustling in the wind.

"Hi, yourself," replied Ianto, trying not to shiver in pleasure as he realised that his partner was just as naked beneath the water as he was. "What took you so long?"

Jack chuckled as he lifted the younger man in his arms, gently rubbing circles over his smooth thighs. "Does it matter?" he whispered, running his tongue over Ianto's fingers and chuckling slightly as he groaned. "I'm here now."

Ianto gasped heavily, small beads of sweat finding their way down his forehead. "You…you're talking too much," he panted as he leaned down and licked at Jack's nipples, something he knew would drive him wild with desire…but he wasn't going to do anything more. That could wait; he wanted to make the most of this moment.

Jack laughed softly into his hair as his hands ran up and down his back, brushing away the drops of water and planting soft kisses on his shoulder.

"Ianto," he moaned, "I need you…I need you to love me."

Ianto stopped in the middle of stroking Jack's hip bone and looked up. His eyes were glazed over, but still managed to appear beautifully confused. "Jack, surely you know I love you," he panted, reaching downwards.

However, Jack stopped him as he caught his wrist and stroked it. "I don't mean that," he whispered. "I don't need you to make love to me or do those wicked things you do to me when we're alone together. Heck, I don't even need to feel your wild tongue running through my teeth or your lips against mine…I just need you here, I just need to hold you in my arms and feel that soft hair on your chest against my heart."

Ianto stared at him, the passion and heat fading from his eyes as he realised what his partner was saying. Jack's cheeks were flushed and his lower body was twitching. But when he looked into his eyes he saw the sheer depth of his emotions displayed openly. They were like windows into the depths of his heart and soul.

"Jack…" he whispered, drawing him into his arms and running his long fingers through his hair as he buried his head into the side of Jack's neck. Before he knew what was happening, Jack's arms were around him and he was leading him through the water in a tender dance to the music of the beating waves mirroring the rhythm of his heart.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Jack murmured into his hair.

"Do what?" asked Ianto, tilting his head slightly as he gently trailed one finger all the way up Jack's chest, feeling his strong muscles underneath him.

"Just…stand here, with you, doing what we're doing," Jack breathed out slightly, a bead of sweat dripping off his chin and tangling in the damp hair on Ianto's chest. "You and me, right here; holding each other and dancing in the Aegean…that's all I want right now. I just want to be right here…just with you, right here."

He cupped his palms and gently poured a handful of water over Ianto's head and shoulders. This felt so right; their bodies swaying so close together, the only thing in their way was a single droplet of water running over Ianto's chest. He pressed that little bit closer so that one drop was now being shared by both of them. Now, this was how to dance; this was how they should have been dancing at Gwen's wedding.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice that the water had receded until a breeze began to blow around them, sending goose bumps over their exposed skin. He felt Ianto shudder slightly in his arms and whisper his name as…wait.

Jack furrowed his brow in confusion as he became aware of a wet feeling between his legs. He knew that feeling only too well, of course, but…no, Ianto's arms were still where they had been originally – one round his neck and the other at his waist – and they had never moved once. His own arms had stayed in the same place as well, so…

Ianto looked at him then and smiled gently. "I never touched you," he said, running a finger over Jack's lips. "And you never touched me; not there, anyway."

Jack chuckled a little. "I guess just being in each other's arms was enough," he whispered. "I know that it's always enough for me, just to feel you here." He brushed a gentle kiss over Ianto's lips and ran his hands over his neck.

"Jack," Ianto moaned again, trying to deepen the kiss, but before he could, Jack suddenly moved away, frowning slightly. Curious, Ianto turned his head slightly and smiled when he saw what had captured his partner's attention. There, curled up in the surf, his wet blonde hair clinging to his cheeks, was Achilles and he was cradling Patroclus in his arms, brushing kisses over the brunette's collarbone. Their sweat-dampened bodies lying in the white waters had to be one of the most erotic sights Jack had seen in a long time.

Suddenly, he knew that he wanted to be a part of it and, judging by the way his breathing had sped up, Ianto did too. His face was flushed and his eyes were fixed on them just as a sailor's would be fixed on the North Star to guide him home.

As if he had heard those thoughts, Achilles suddenly sat up and their eyes met. A moment later, Patroclus' sleepy gaze followed and he managed a small smile. Ianto blushed slightly, but he didn't turn away.

Jack looked at them and saw the unspoken question in Achilles' eyes. He smiled slightly and nodded before walking over and, very slowly, claiming the man's lips with his own. It was a tiny, chaste kiss, but it was so full of need and want and everything in between that, somehow, it just felt so right. He didn't even need to look back to see Ianto's smile, but he did feel a jolt race through him as he felt his familiar arms slip around his waist.

After a moment, however, Achilles stepped away slightly and led Jack and Ianto into the shallow waters again where Patroclus was waiting for them, lying on his side, the soft hair on his pale chest flattening downwards as the water hit it. He was smiling softly, but his eyes were burning with a fiery passion as he took Jack's hand.

That was the first moment in a while that Jack turned to look at Ianto. The question was clear in his face; _Are you sure about this? _The answer came back, equally clear. _Are you? _It was amazing how much the young man could say with just his eyes.

When Jack still looked a bit uneasy, however, Ianto decided to take matters into his own hands. He walked straight into the water and touched Achilles on the shoulder, before pulling him in for a kiss. After a moment, he pulled away and smiled at them.

That was all the incentive Jack needed and, in one fluid move, he slipped into the water, eventually surfacing to lie beside Patroclus, letting the waves slip over them for a second. Then, he leaned over and gently began to kiss his way up the brunette's stomach, feeling his legs shiver as his nose burrowed in the hair on his chest. Patroclus moaned quietly and then started to wriggle when Achilles came over and started to kiss his hair.

Then, it was Jack's turn to gasp as, taking him completely by surprise, Ianto started to nip at the side of his neck and massage his buttocks gently. He squirmed, groaning in pleasure at the sensation, for a moment forgetting Patroclus kissing his neck and focusing only on his partner as his damp hands began to stroke against his opening.

Achilles groaned loudly as he felt Patroclus' hands on him and for a moment he completely forgot about Jack kissing his hipbone. In that moment, both men completely surrendered themselves to their partners, even as they caressed and kissed each other. Achilles bucked his hips against Jack's mouth as Patroclus penetrated his defences, letting out a small gasp of pleasure.

The sun had set by now and the stars were twinkling and shimmering overhead. Or at least, that was what Jack was seeing as he felt Ianto moving inside him, his sweat-soaked body melting against him as he thrust and trembled. Suddenly, Achilles let out a guttural moan and the sight of his face illuminated by starlight was enough to send Jack over the edge. With a breathless gasp, he let himself go and erupted all over Patroclus' stomach. Moments later he was shivering all over as, with equal silence, Ianto emptied himself inside him and then collapsed, letting the water wash over their bodies.

Achilles took a moment to come down from his climax before he reached over and gently kissed Patroclus on the lips, running his hands through his hair. Patroclus shivered in his arms and pressed closer to his leader, enjoying the velvety feel of Jack's seed as it was massaged into their skin.

* * *

Ianto stirred slightly, blinking against the pale yellow light of the dawn. Glancing up, he quickly realised that he was not in the hut he usually shared with Jack. Instead, they were both huddled under a couple of blankets inside one of the Myrmidon ships.

Turning slightly, he saw that Jack was lying beside him and stroking his hair gently.

"Hi," he whispered, before leaning down to kiss him. "You crashed out last night; Achilles and I carried you back here."

"If I did crash out, it's because you three tired me out," retorted Ianto, but he was smiling as he said it. "It was pretty amazing, though."

Jack smiled. "It was," he said softly, "and I don't just mean the sex, although I don't think I'll ever forget that. Just…being with you in the water was…incredible. I was trying to think of a time when it had ever felt so right and…I couldn't. It was perfect, Ianto. It was so perfect and yet so simple; we were just –"

"Dancing in the Aegean," replied Ianto. "I know."


End file.
